The Adam and Eve Theory
by Krasnyy rvat Podsnezhnik
Summary: This is just my theory, so don't expect that much, though you can expect a REALLY weird thing in there, like (based on my theory) what the actual OTP is, from this theory that I made. And other weird stuff that has to deal with another anime, which I related to since the Order's name is 'The Black Order'. Don't worry, it goes against my OTP, Yullen, as well


My Adam & Eve theory

You all know that the Earl's name is Adam right? I came to my knowledge that it only gives his first name, and not his last, which confuses me a lot. So you only know him as The Millennium Earl, Earl, Millne (depends on who you are), and Adam. It also came to my attention that the Noahs have some of the '7 Deadly Sins' in their names as well

Millennium Earl- Unknown

Toraido (unknown human name)- Judge

Tyki Mikk- Pleasure

Sheril Kamelot- Desire

Wisely (unknown human name)- Wisdom

Fiidora (unknown human name)- Corrosion

Maashiima (unknown human name)- Pity

Skinn Bolic- Wrath

Road Kamelot- Dreams

Jasdevi (Jasdero & Devit)- Bonds

Lulu Bell- Lust

Maitora (unknown human name)- Ability

And, Neah Walker- Unknown

Most of them fall under the '7 Deadly Sins' category if you think about it. So what I think is that Adam is the original Noah, and he split into different Noahs so he can be a 'pure human', it also states that fact since his ability is unknown, or was just not made yet. You might be thinking right now '_Why did you name this 'The Adam & Eve Theory', if you only talk about why you think that the other Noahs represent the '7 Deadly Sins' and that the Earl made new Noah so that he would be a 'pure human'?_

Well, the reason why I named it the Adam & Eve Theory was because the Earl might be the first human (The Garden of Adam and Eve), and having sinned, wants to shed away his 'sinful nature', so that he can be like God like he once was, and the only way he thought he could to achieve that was to wipe out man-kind and rebuild a new empire where no-one sins, and are like God. Now for the Eve part, that part is kind of important in my theory because it would mean that the Earl and Allen/Neah, are actually lovers, and have to be THE ULTIMENT OTP IN -MAN! Yes, you heard me right, the Earl, and Allen/Neah might have to be the OTP, since Neah and the Earl are brothers, but you might be thinking, _'Why do you say that Neah and the Earl are lovers? Aren't they brothers? So why are you saying that they are lovers, since they are brothers?'_. Well, if you have heard the story about Adam and Eve, you would know that Eve was made from a bone in Adam's rib cage, and out of sand and dirt. Later, they fall in love, even though Eve was technically made from Adam, and was, at a point, part of him. It just so happens that the Earl and Neah (which Neah's powers are also unknown, just like the Earl's are) are brothers who BOTH became Noahs, now, what do you think about that? If you're wondering about Mana, either he was the twin of Neah, or they were adopted brothers and that never came out in the Manga or the Anime, or he was born later, after the Earl and Neah. Since they are brothers, they come from the same mother and father, albeit that, but the Earl blamed their mom's death on Mana, and just like Mana, Eve had sinned by eating the apple from the tree, but she didn't 'murder' someone, or caused them to commit suicide. So both Neah and Eve have sinned in a way, and Adam and Adam (that is just plain weird) both are related to them in a way, and see the other as their family. Another reason why I said Allen/Neah was because Neah has taken host in Allen's body and is still the same 'person' if you want to call him that, just taking over Allen's body with his (Neah) memories, that's all. The whole point is that the Earl just wants to forget that he and his girlfriend (Eve/Allen/Neah/any other reincarnations we don't know about) have ever sinned in the first place. It also helps that theory since it does not state WHY they want to kill the human race in the first place, and hilariously enough, they use Akuma to fight, in other words, the Fallen Angels that have turned against God, and are under the Devil's command, and became Demons. Even more funnier, is that they fight against the Black Order (scary though, the Black Organization, from Detective Conan, they are WAY to similar . . . conspiracy!), that uses Innocence to fight, in other words, they are the 'Human Angels' and fight the Fallen Angels, and crucify them and return their sprits to 'Heaven'. Just look at Leenalee, she can FLY with her BOOTS, that's close enough for me. It also happens that Allen and Neah kind of have a _slight_ female hint of female features than most men. It could also explain why Allen is a Noah and an Exorcist at the same time, since Eve was 'pure' for awhile, then became tainted with sin, like why Allen can be an Exorcist and a Noah at the same time, the Noah part of him is slowly tainting him, but is being held back by his Innocence for the time being. So that is my Theory, the Adam & Eve Theory, if you have read this far, I am glad for that, because I could have written another page to support my theory. So the gist of it is, the Earl is actually Adam from the Garden of Eden, and Allen/Neah is Eve, and when they have sinned, the Earl wanted to try and erase his sins and made his goal to destroy the human race so he can act like his sin never happened in the first place, and build another world where he had never sinned, where he can be with Eve, no matter if the reincarnation was a man or woman. Like I brought up before, both the Earl's AND Neah's powers are unknown, so if why they are/part (hahaha) of the main characters, why are their powers unknown? Remember, this is just my theory about -Man, so don't take it to heart unless the creator decides to put this in the Manga. But I doubt that would happen, probably won't ever happen. I have another theory about Malcom C. Leverrier, so I might make one about that to if I feel up to it.


End file.
